Reflection
by YesTweedy
Summary: The Follow-up to Circumstance (written by D3ckthehalls) it's probably best if you read that first. Image credit to @mingray. Real name use.


Ok, so this is the follow-up to d3ckthehalls story circumstance, so if you haven't read that read it first! Since she dedicated that story to me, this one is dedicated to her, and yes, the first paragraph is copied (please don't report me as I needed it to start this off!). Please accept my apologies if this isn't any good but honestly, I have never done a Het story before and it was really weird for me to write a Man/Women story and a story that isn't rated 'M'! Anyways, the 2nd part of Circumstance, Reflection.

* * *

She was standing there in the rain, her eyes were red and she looked deflated, he couldn't turn her away, he shouldn't turn her away but he had to, for his own sanity.

"I did it Stephen," she spoke, the words barely audible against the rain.

He leaned against the door frame looking down at her, his strong arms folded against his chest, her chest was heaving – had she run all the way here? She was going to burst into tears, right on his doorstep, he shouldn't allow her to, and he should turn her away, right now.

"I left him,"

He opened his arms for her and she automatically fell into them, a perfect fit. He moved his large hand through her dyed golden locks to cradle her head releasing the all familiar vanilla scent that lingered there, he sighed contently when the aroma entered his nose, and this was all he'd ever wanted. To truly have her. He couldn't resist it, he looked towards her left hand, he had to check, just to be a certain. The missing rings confirmed it.

"You didn't believe me?" she followed his eye line.

He sharply looked at her "Can yeh blame me?"

"No, no I can't," she turned away but he moved her face towards him and placed a soft kiss to her lips as a means to silence her. He moved backwards to allow her into his home, scooped her up and led her to his bedroom; their bedroom now, where she had been many times before, but it was different this time. There were no heated kisses, no sensual groping and no ripping of clothes – they had all the time in the world for things like that. He carefully dropped her down and immediately she pulled him down next to her. She moved so her right leg was in between both of his and her hand was resting on his chest, he began to stroke her arm softly. She was really here with him.

Hours later the rain had stopped pounding down and the sun was now glaring through the windows and a couple were basking in its glow. The woman woke first, wincing at the light before noticing the man whose arms she was encased in, propping up on her elbow she looked at the man and smiled. His ginger hair flat and the sun was highlighting his dainty eyelashes, his pink lips were emitting a soft snore and his strong chest moved with his steady breathing, she was a hundred percent certain now she had done the right thing. She moved her hand to his cheek only for his own hand to stop her "Yeh watchin' me sleep lass?" he called out, still with his eyes closed.

"I always did, every time before I left, I would stare at you, watching you dream," she spoke in a whisper.

"Ahm I dreaming now?" at his words she moved closer to his face.

"No," her hot breath blowing over his face "I'm here,"

"To stay?" Even after it all he seemed to want reassurance, it frustrated her slightly she had given up her marriage and probably disappointed everyone she knew for this moment.

She ran her soft fingertips over his lips "To stay," she firmly replied and he opened his eyes to see her hazel green ones latched onto his. She was definitely there, she had chosen him and she wanted to be with him.

Of course he had questions and they both needed to have a very long chat about the future but that conversation would come later, all that mattered was holding as much of each other as they could.

"I love yeh Nattie," he couldn't help it, but then it didn't just slip out. He meant it. Her eyes widened slightly at his confession, was he hiding this all along?

"I love you Stephen," she replied after a moment of silence and the smile on his face grew, it was the two of them, together.

At last.


End file.
